The present invention relates to a microphone. More particularly, the present invention relates to an earset microphone.
Microphones are used in many applications where a speaker's voice or a performer's voice requires amplification. In many theatric performances or concerts, the performer requires that his/her voice be amplified while the performer moves or performs on stage.
A hand held microphone that is hard wired to an amplifier with a cord limits the distance that the performer can move about the stage because the cord has a fixed length. The cord may also be a tripping hazard for the performer. Even when the performer uses a wireless hand held microphone that transmits signals to an amplifier, the performer must grip the microphone with at least one hand which may limit her/her ability to perform.
Performing artists are beginning to use small, lightweight microphones that include an internal power source such as a dry cell battery. As the microphones become smaller, a beneficial effect is that the audience may not be able to see the microphone, such that the microphone does not detract from the performer's appearance. Additionally, a lightweight, smaller microphone enables the performer to utilize all of his/her ability to entertain because the performer's focus is not distracted by the microphone.
Some of the first lightweight microphones that were used by performers were clipped to the performer's clothing, such as a Lavalier microphone. However, at times the clothing would rub against the microphone resulting in the performer's voice being distorted. Additionally, the microphone could unknowingly become unfastened from the clothing resulting in the performer's voice being unamplified due to the increased distance between the microphone and the performer's mouth.
To overcome the problems associated with Lavalier style clip-on wireless microphones, earset style microphones were developed. The microphone was positioned near the performer's mouth with a boom that was supported by an earpiece that was positioned behind the performer's ear.
The earset style wireless microphone minimized the difficulties associated with the Lavalier style microphones. Unlike a Lavalier style microphone, the performer can feel when the microphone was detaching from behind the performer's ear. Also, because the microphone is positioned near the mouth from the earpiece positioned behind the ear, the performer's clothing does not rub against the microphone.
However, because the earpiece has been reduced in size to minimize the appearance on the performer, the cable that transmits a signal from the microphone to a transmitter tends to detach due to strain placed upon a connection between the earpiece and the cord. When the cord detaches from the earpiece, the microphone does not transmit a signal to the amplification system and consequently fails to amplify the speaker's voice.